


Falling For You

by Billi0n (Black_Frost_Iron)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Frost_Iron/pseuds/Billi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone ever asked him how he fell in love with the eccentric, awkward, sociopath Midorima Shintaro he wouldn’t find a straight answer. It slowly happened as he learnt new things about him. At first he didn't like him but before he even knew it they were kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Kuroko no Basket or its characters (though I wish I could create something that perfect)  
> I hope you all enjoy this story.

If someone ever asked him how he fell in love with the eccentric, awkward, sociopath Midorima Shintaro he wouldn’t find a straight answer. He had thought about that several times, but he really didn’t know. There wasn’t a “I knew the moment I saw him jump for the first time...”. No. Takao fell in love with Midorima through the things he slowly noticed about him and, truth to be told, at first he didn’t like Midorima at all.

Takao had always loved basketball, ever since he was a child, so he joined his middle school basketball team and tried to work with them to win. But that was the time the Generation of Miracles blossomed, and they faced them once in the Inter High, but, as expected, they were crushed. Takao would always remember their strenght at that time, the dark skinned boy who could do everything, the blond who copied their movements, the scary captain, the purple giant who stopped all they tried and of course, the perfect shooter.

Takao didn’t like them. The team in general, they didn’t look like a team. Each of them was just trying to grab the ball and didn’t care about their teammates at all. Not that Takao was a giant fan of team work, but he knew basketball was partly about that, and it bothered him that those so called prodigies couldn’t even realise something that simple.

Takao knew he wasn’t that special, he only had his hawk eye, but he focused on improving his abilities so that, even if he couldn’t win, he would make the Generation of Miracles struggle the next time he faced them.

And then next year High School began, he went to Shutoku because it was a good school, known for their basketball team, and it was also close to his house, so he thought everything would be perfect. Until he sat down in class. Behind him, sitting in the corner, was a green haired boy with glasses. The perfect shooter. As expected, he also saw him when he went to join the basketball team. It was terrible, frustrating, why did he have to choose this school? Now Takao would not only never be able to face him, but he would also have to stand him everyday and shut up as he received and special trait. Because he did. Their trainer was so happy to have a member of the Generation of Miracles that his whole team focused on him. Midorima Shintaro. He was special, he was incredibly tall and he didn’t smile or talk to anyone, but we was the ace of their team, and he never passed.

After the first practice, the senpais approached him in the vestuaries.

“So you’re from Teiko” Said Kimura, the pinapple guy “I hope you aren’t such a self-centered bastard as you seem, because you see, we had a pretty good team before you came and if you adjust to us, I’m sure we’ll do better than if we have to change our whole style.”

“That’s something the trainer should choose.” He snapped, everyone fell silent and let him continue with a bad feeling “The more I have the ball, the higher the score. That’s a simple truth, because I can shoot from everywhere and my shots never miss.”

“That’s a bit presuntuous, right?” Takao couldn’t hold himself and let that idiot show off like that “If you are really that good, show us. Shoot from across the court.”

Midorima didn’t seem impressed. He muttered an “if that’s what you want...” and went out of the vestuaries. Everyone followed and looked at him while he picked up a ball, positioned himself under the net and shooted to the opposite basket. They all held their breath, all but Midorima, who had turned and was already making his way back to the vestuaries. And the ball... The ball went in. Takao wouldn’t lie to himself, he was impressed, but at the same time it made him angry. He would have felt better if Midorima was just talking shit, but the fact that he was actually a monster made him right, and they would have to focus on him every match.

His teammates muttered in astoundment, no one actually expected him to make that shot. But that attitude, he didn’t even wait to see if the ball entered. He _knew_ it would.

Takao was furious. He followed the green haired.

“Hey, Shin-chan. How in the world did you do that?” He asked, trying to mask his annoyance. The guy frowned.

“Shin-chan?” He repeated.

“Well, Shintaro doesn’t really suit you, so I adjusted it.” Takao explained. Midorima shook his head and went for his stuff.

“That nickname is overly familiar, quit it” He ordered. Takao didn’t like orders.

“Ow, why Shin-chan? It’s sooo cute... Just kidding”

Midorima glared angrily.

“Stop it. I don’t even know who you are.”

“Well, that’s just mean Shin-chan” Takao said, he held his smile. He was actually having a good time messing with the guy. “I’m in your same class.”

“Then you’ll have realised I have no interest in pointless chat.” What was this guy’s problem? Seriously, not that Takao was trying to befriend him but he could have been, and still Midorima was terribly rude and cold.

“Takao Kazunari” He said instead, and he winked at Midorima “But you can call me as you want, I like nicknames.”

“Would you leave now, Takao?” Midorima asked. He rolled his eyes.

“Since you asked so nicely I guess I can let it go, for now.”

And with that, Takao went home. He was feeling a bit hopeless, honestly. That idiot was rude and full of himself but everyone would allow him to be like that because he was so good and important that he could afford it. Takao didn’t think it was fair. He had worked a lot to improve his skills and then someone like Midorima just appeared out of the blue, with natural inmense talent, and completely crushed him. Takao couldn’t understand how he had that accurancy, how could anyone be born like that? And why was he so ridiculously tall? For God’s sake, he wore glasses and vandages over his fingers, that should be a handicap!

Why was he so incredibly good at basketball? He couldn’t understand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is the first fanfic I've decided to publish and English is not my first language so I'm terribly sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Please feel free to make any corrections or express your opinion about my work. The second chapter is ready, and I think it's a bit better than this one so I will probably upload it anytime soon.


End file.
